365 Days Spent With You
by Yuri-hime
Summary: How do you count a lifetime spent together? One day at a time. January 6th...International Cuddle Up Day!
1. Happy New Year's!

**Disclaimer** \- I do not own _Mai Hime_ or its characters. They are owned by _Sunrise_

 **Author's Note** \- MY 80TH STORY! =D  
And hooray, it's Mai Hime! 8D

Lol, well I just wanted to create a series of short fics, with Shizuru and Natsuki already together in a loving, committed relationship =3  
I'll update this when I have a few moments to spare, so I hope you all enjoy~ =D

* * *

 **~365 Days Spent With You~**

* * *

The star-lit night sky exploded with what seemed like countless fireworks. Reds, blues, greens, purples...a full spectrum of colours and lights, that filled both Shizuru and Natsuki with wonder and awe as they leaned on the guardrail, along the cliff overlooking the town of Fuuka below them. It was a stunning sight. The night sky lit up with a dancing display of New Year's fireworks, while the town's lights glowed cheerfully and brightly below them.

Shizuru let out a soft sigh of pleasure, as she leaned back into Natsuki's tender embrace.

College classes for her were on break for the New Year's as well as classes at Fuuka Academy, where Natsuki was finishing up her final year. They'd both decided to politely decline Mai's invitation to bring in the New Year's at a karaoke lounge, with most of the rest of the Hime group. They'd both decided they just wanted to spend this New Year's alone together. They wanted to consider it as a bit of a new tradition for them both, and so they'd made their way to the top of this cliff on Natsuki's bike, to bring in the New Year's together.

Shizuru out a soft hum of pure contentment, as she pressed back just a bit more into Natsuki's warm embrace. The dark-haired girl had her arms wrapped snugly and securely around her girlfriend's waist, as she rested her chin on Shizuru's shoulder, while watching the fireworks continue to light up the night sky above them.

 _It was a beautiful sight, but it all still paled in beauty to the young woman Natsuki held in her arms._

Natsuki slowly dipped her head to place her lips against the soft, warm skin at the base of Shizuru's neck and began placing light, tender kisses all along the spot.

Shizuru shivered lightly in her arms, and moved her head a bit to the side, to further accommodate Natsuki and her soft kisses.

Natsuki let out a light chuckle that gently vibrated across Shizuru's skin, as she saw just how easily it was for her to turn Shizuru practically into putty in her hands.

"You're acting almost like a house cat, Shizuru. I almost feel like I just need to lightly scratch under your chin to make you purr," Natsuki breathed lightly across one of Shizuru's ears.

Shizuru let out a soft hum of agreement, as she agreed in silent cheerfulness with Natsuki's assessment.

Natsuki laughed softly again, as she decided to follow through with getting Shizuru to purr for her. So, she slowly slipped her hands down to come to rest along the soft patch of warm skin, below Shizuru's blouse and the top of her snug-fitting jeans. She then began to lazily stroke the exposed bit of skin, while also going back to place slightly more passionate kisses all along Shizuru's neck.

Shizuru let out a low purr of pleasure as she raised her arms, and reached back with her hands to lightly thread them through Natsuki's dark locks.

"Nat...su...ki..." Shizuru breathed out on a low purr, as her eyes closed and she fought the urge to moan loudly, at the dual sensations of Natsuki's lips kissing her neck, and her fingers playing lightly along her bared waist.

"If Natsuki doesn't stop teasing me soon, I'll have to punish her most severely when we get back home," Shizuru hummed softly in that lovely Kyoto-ben, that always made Natsuki a bit weak in the knees.

"Hmm, well maybe I _want_ you to punish me, Shizuru... _most_ severely," Natsuki growled lightly against Shizuru's neck, as she moved her lips up to gently suckle a small earlobe.

Shizuru couldn't hold back her moan any longer, and in a flash of movement that admittedly surprised Natsuki, Shizuru turned in her girlfriends' arms, brought her hands up to cup Natsuki's face, and kissed the girl she loved with all the passion and desire she felt inside.

Natsuki let out a low moan of her own, as her eyes closed and she wrapped her arms tighter around Shizuru's waist, pulling the chestnut-haired girl as close against her as was humanely possible.

The skies above them exploded in one final display of light and beauty; showering the two girls tenderly entwined below with a glow that still dimmed in contrast, to the power and majesty of the fireworks they were creating together.

* * *

 **AN** \- 'Till next time! Hope you all enjoyed, and please review~ =D


	2. National Day of Sleep

**Author's Note** \- This is a legit holiday...somewhere in the world XD

* * *

 **~January 3rd...National Day of Sleep~**

* * *

Natsuki lay lazily across the couch in the living room of Shizuru's modest two-bedroom apartment. The late evening rays of the sun slanted through the window blinds, casting a faint, fading shadow across the dark-haired girl's face. Natsuki hummed sleepily as she turned on the couch, so that she was facing away from the sun, and its pesky rays of light.

The sound of the apartment's front door opening and slowly closing with a light _click_ alerted Natsuki to its occupant's return. But Natsuki could barely find the energy to keep her eyes open, much less rise from her nice, cozy spot on the couch to greet Shizuru at the front of the apartment.

"Natsuki? Are you still here?" the lilting voice of Shizuru called out.

Natsuki let out a soft hum of acknowledgement that she was indeed still here.

A light chuckle reached the ebony-haired girl's ear, as quiet footsteps moved softly across the carpet towards her.

"Looks like Natsuki is already ready for bed...and it's not even nighttime yet," the amused voice of Shizuru sounded, close to the ear not pressed down into the couch.

Natsuki felt a light shiver run through her body, as she felt the warm breath from Shizuru's lips, move lightly across her ear. She turned slowly so that she was now laying on her back, and looking up into the amused, smiling face of the one person she loved more than life itself.

A matching smile crossed Natsuki's lips as she raised her arms, then opened them wide in an indication for Shizuru to come cuddle down on top of her.

A chestnut-coloured eyebrow rose slowly at Natsuki's action, but Shizuru was never one to turn her Natsuki down for anything, especially when she was obviously feeling more cuddly than usual. So, Shizuru sat down on the edge of the couch, which could easily hold them both in its comfy embrace...which was of course the main reason she'd purchased the slightly-oversized thing in the first place. She then leaned over so that she was laying down on her side, where she was quickly wrapped up snugly in Natsuki's arms.

Natsuki leaned forward and placed the softest and most tender of kisses against Shizuru's forehead, before gently nuzzling her face into the warmth of Shizuru's neck. Shizuru let out a small giggle as Natsuki's nose and stray strands of her ebony locks, lightly tickled across her throat.

"Natsuki, ikezu...you're making me laugh," Shizuru said with another small giggle, as she reached her arms up and around Natsuki's neck, so that she could pull the emerald-eyed girl as close against her as possible.

"Well, today _is_ National Day of Sleep, so I believe a little laughter, love, and yes lots and _lots_ of wonderful sleep is called for," Natsuki replied with a rakish grin, as she began lightly peppering Shizuru's neck with tempting and delicious kisses.

Shizuru tried to bite back the low moan that began creeping its way up her throat, but it was of course a losing battle.

"Natsuki, ikezuuu...if you _really_ want us to get some 'sleep' you have a funny way of showing it," Shizuru moaned as she began lightly raking her fingers through Natsuki's dark locks, in a way that always drove the jade-eyed girl a bit crazy.

A wolfish grin crossed Natsuki's lips, as she leaned back to bring her lips achingly close to Shizuru's, without actually touching the honey-brunette's lips. Shizuru was by now breathing just a bit heavier, and Natsuki could see that her brilliant, ruby-red eyes had darkened to an almost burnished mahogany in the last, fading strokes of sunlight.

"I never said we'd actually be _getting_ sleep...now _doing_...yeah...we'll definitely be _doing_ plenty of **that** ," Natsuki murmured, as she closed the final scant breath of space separating their lips.

"Oh..." was all Shizuru managed to breath out, as her lips were utterly claimed by the girl who held her so closely in her arms.

 _For a holiday she'd never heard of before this day, it turned out to be the absolute best **National Day of Sleep** Shizuru ever had.  
_

* * *

 **AN** \- Hope you all enjoyed! Please review~ =D


	3. Cuddle Up!

**Author's Note** \- Again, this is a legit holiday...no, I'm serious! XD

* * *

 **~January 6th...International Cuddle Up Day~**

* * *

Natsuki hadn't known what to expect when she turned the key Shizuru had given her some time ago, into the lock of her apartment. But she certainly hadn't expected to see Shizuru nearly elbow-deep in the wall, with the faceplate of the AC/heater unit laying discarded on the floor, and Shizuru looking frustrated and upset.

"Um...what'cha doing, Zuru?" Natsuki asked slowly, as she cautiously approached the chestnut-haired young woman.

Shizuru looked up at Natsuki, and the dark-haired girl had to quickly muffle a laugh, as she saw a smudge of dirt on the very tip of Shizuru's nose, that made the honey-brunette look too adorable for words.

"The heater stopped working, and it's too cold outside, and it's making the apartment cold as well, and I just _really_ wanted to fix it myself, because I didn't want to bother Natsuki with it, and...and..." Shizuru uncharacteristically babbled, as she pushed up the fringes of her bang in frustration, causing another smudge of dirt to streak across her forehead.

 _This turned out to be Natsuki's complete and absolute undoing._

With a squeal of adoration, Natsuki took a few quick steps forward, and wrapped her now adorably-pouting girlfriend up snugly in her arms.

"I could have fixed it, ya know. I just needed a bit more time before Natsuki showed up," Natsuki could practically _hear_ the pout in Shizuru's voice, and it took everything within her to _not_ sweep her love right off of her feet, take her to her bedroom, and make sweet sweet love to her.

 _But she figured she could do that later anyways.  
_

For now, she had an adorably pouty girlfriend locked tightly in her arms, and a broken heater to deal with.

"I'll tell you what, Zuru. Let's head on over to your couch, grab the fluffiest blankets we can, pop in a DVD, and just cuddle for the rest of the night. I'll get the heater fixed tomorrow, and tonight we can just keep each other warm," Natsuki whispered into a delicate ear, before lightly licking the small lobe, causing the body in her arms to shiver from something _other_ than cold.

"Natsuki poses...a very good...suggestion...to keeping us warm tonight," Shizuru half-moaned as she closed her eyes, and tilted her head to the side, allowing Natsuki to move her lips down to place loving licks and nips along her exposed throat.

"Oh, I plan on doing a bit more than just keeping you 'warm' tonight, Shizuru... _much_ more," Natsuki murmured into her lover's neck, before she just gave into her urges, and swept Shizuru up and into her arms.

Shizuru let out a slight gasp, as she quickly raised her arms to twine them lovingly around Natsuki's neck, before leaning forward to capture the dark-haired girl's lips in a slow, sensual kiss. By the time they pulled apart to look into each other's eyes, with their chests heaving slightly, Shizuru had long forgotten about ever being cold.

All she ever wanted or needed to feel loved and warm, was already holding her close and carrying her to the seclusion of her room...completely bypassing the small living room and the couch within it.

Tonight they were going to light a spark in the bedroom...and they wouldn't be leaving its confines for a _very_ long time.

 _Long live **International Cuddle Up Day**...it would be the hottest 'cuddle' session Shizuru ever had.  
_

* * *

 **AN** \- Thanks for reading! Hope you all enjoyed~ Please review =D  
And no worries, this and many of my 'other' stories _will_ be continued~ ;3


End file.
